You Know What I Realised?
by MagicHalo
Summary: You Know What I realised? That people like Logan better. And James goes "WHAT!" Jagan fluff


**Hello friends, and acquaintences. I'm here to publish this oneshot I had written since months ago. And I mean months, talking about last year people. Remember 2010? Hehe I joke, but yeah this was something that plagued me.**

**You know what I realized? That a lot of the time I stumble into something BTR, it's always got a lotta Logan love. And before I grew love for the band, back when I just liked them, I was a bit picky about Logan. I mean, I didn't get what was so good about him. He only did one acting job for Friday Night Lights and loved it so much, he joined BTR. James and Carlos are both faithful Nick cast in various shows, and Kendall's in a successful band, so I grew respect for those three except for Logan. But I gotta let the results speak for themselves and say that I totally love Logan now. He's the greatest, and such a great character, I can't even describe how talented he is now. But I still have that little thing hanging in the back of my mind, so I decided to write this fic.**

**Since James is my favourite person, that he's my idol, I decided for this to be Jagan. I love the pairing, and in the show, I love their friendship. And those moments where it seems to be more (ahem, Big Time Sneakers). So yeah, please enjoy =D**

**Summary: **You know what I realised? That people like Logan better. And James goes "WHAT!" \

**Warning:** Nothing at all, unlike my other fic if you know who I am hehe. But seriously, Jagan slash, fluff, just one word off moderate language but clearly innocent. So don't fret, the only warning is the slash, so don't like, don't read.

**Enjoy. I had a joy writing this =D**

_You Know What I Realised?: People Like Logan Better_

The four members of Big Time Rush were all seated together at one end of the large table that sat in the conference room at Rocque Records. Gustavo had called them all down here for a reason, yet a reason unknown to the four boys, but curiosity was getting the better of them.

"I wonder what you guys think Gustavo wanted us here for?" Kendall broke the awkward tension that hung over them. He was always the one to make order with everything, to make sure they could brace for impact.

"I dunno, I wonder if he has another mindless task for us to do." Logan, so pessimistic said, knowing the large man so well in detail of the few months they've spent together.

"Maybe he'll have another exclusive Hollywood party tonight, us invited this time," James suggested smugly, leaning back and putting his hands to the back of his head, and his feet on the glass table top. His fantasy made him smile, and sparked those of his fellow friends too, earning their own set of grins too.

A few minutes later, the large, powerful man and his crew came flooding through the door, into the room and crowding around the table too. Seeing the whole room start to crowd made them all a little bit uncomfortable, to say the least. No space to relax now, they were waiting anxiously.

"Dogs, do you know why you are called here?" Gustavo questioned, folding his hands together. They were like kids in trouble of a teacher, the same scorning smirk and disapproving gaze bore into them like knives in a magician's box, it may look like it's stabbing them, luckily no damage was present.

"Um, no Mr Rocque, sir." Carlos said, almost breaking out into a stutter, feeling too nervous for comfort, hoping not to upset the man by using formal language.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's- Carlos did it, it was all him, I saw him." Logan screamed, it echoed, and with a still stunned faced Carlos, looking at him in disbelief, he twisted into surprise of the accusation.

"It was so not me, whatever it is, it was James, I saw him, and he told me about it."

"Me? What did I do? Your helmet is just a little too tight, I'm surprised any blood is rushing up there at this moment." James rambled on angry at Carlos, who was angry at Logan.

"Well at least I'm sure it was not me. It was Kendall, it was all Kendall."

"Oh, no, don't you pin this on me, it's obvious enough that it was all entirely Logan's fault." Kendall raised a tensed hand, yet shaking, pointed at Logan.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I never do anything."

"Oh yeah sure, Mr perfectly innocent, I'm sure that was a cover for everything you've done that has made us being here now." On and on, the four boys squabbled, filling the room with dispute and recklessness, their squabble filling the room.

"Freight Train!" Gustavo bellowed over their mini fight. He stood at the opposite end of the table where Gustavo was, opposite the boys, and slammed his fist on the edge of the table, sending the other end flying up, and caused four synchronised screams to echo the now silent room, except for when the table returned to ground with a slam, once the large clenched fist was lifted.

"Now boys, you're not in any trouble." Kelly said, calming the bundle of nerves and impulses that ran though them. But it worked, resulting in a heaving sigh to exhale from them.

"We just think that since this is your band-"

"Er Hem!"

"I mean, Gustavo's Band, that we should include the band members for even at least one marketing meeting, to incorporate your ideas and value your opinions to make the band just the way you like it." Hearing the reason for this meeting, all four boys felt entirely relived, a major weight rise from their aching shoulders, finally starting to kick back.

"Well, thanks you guys for finally treating us as equals for our band." Kendall thanked them all, turning around to confirm what he was trying to say.

"But!" Gustavo interjected, "I still run this band, and what I say, goes. Got it dogs?" The four boys just rambled 'yeah, yeah..', like the statement didn't need to be said, it was obvious already.

"So, I have brought with me the band's marketing team, who will tell us what we will need to do and how we will do it, to maximise our sales, and get the highest level of fame, quick." Gustavo stated his plan, and it was satisfying to the band. Fame and Fortune, they all wanted it, and the sound of it made an irresistible flavour dance across their taste buds, most satisfying, and wanting it to last forever. The two representatives of the marketing team stood on either sides of Gustavo, looking in control by standing next to the large, powerful man.

"Ahem, we have ascertained that the best strategy in any team, any band, any group, is that there is always a favoured member that is liked across their fan base," They stated their action plan, in which all four boys perked into the idea. They were sitting intently, and paying full attention to them. There was a liked member? Wonder who it is, of course every one of them were choosing themselves. But, Logan however, he was thinking that they were talking about James. He was always the pretty one, the image boy on posters and the too obvious vector line in any image. While his other friends were daydreaming of being the most like band member, he was actually staring at James. He knew the prettier boy would attract a much needed fan base that they would need. Although, he kinda felt like he was demeaning himself in a way, he dismissed the feeling because he was a good friend not to let it get in the way of their relationship. Between any of them.

"And so, from interviews, polls, teen magazines and experts to analyse our data, we have seen clearly, that the most favoured Big Time Rush member is.." All four boys perched over, in the moment of the anti-climax. Who was it?

"..Logan." And with the name mentioned, the room went silent. All too silent. And James goes, "WHAT!"

"Well, we'll show you the graphs," They pressed a selection of buttons that showed graphs and data collected, evident that Logan was indeed the most loved member. But Logan, was too stunned to see that the results were true. He just couldn't believe it. He was favoured? Heck, he was the most loved? Out of the four of them, Kendall, the tough, brave leader, James, the pretty, tall confidence and Carlos, the fun, reckless but adorable ball of life, Logan was chosen out of the selection. It was too surreal, Logan couldn't believe it. It was too much that Logan had to refuse to believe it. And so did James.

"What? Logan's the most favoured member? Are you for real? Do you not see this?" James rambled on, complaining how he, apparently came second to Logan, based on their Big Time Rush fan base. He did his signature pose and display of the pretty boy face, feeling that much more arrogant and smug. He deserved it. It does take time and effort to look this pretty, you know.

"Dog, sit" Gustavo had the James assault before, more than once so he was not stunned when James did his mini diva moment. Of course though, James refused to listen to him. He emerged from his seat and marched right over to the marketing team.

"How is this possible? Logan," James said as he pointed to the boy in question, "is actually prettier than me? What do you think, that I'm not as pretty as Logan." His small diva like fury grew and escalated, Logan could see how this was going to turn out. He ejected from his seat and tried to calm James down and relax him.

"J-James.."

"I mean c'mon, I spent countless hours preparing for the day that I would be Hollywood's pretty boy, the image of gorgeous, the deluxe male model." James had even added his hand signatures to put his emphasis in.

"Dog, sit." Gustavo demanded again, more stronger this time, and Logan resumed to get his attention, "James.."

"And this," James placed Logan forward, in front of him and the marketing team, "This person, is more closer to my dream than I am. Really? That's true?"

"Dog, I said SIT! Freight Train!" Gustavo is furious this time. Out of all the bands he's managed, this one seems to be... well Gustavo can't find a good euphemism for the word 'bitchy'

"No, Freight Train, you will stay right there, Gustavo, you will listen to me, marketing team, you will realise your mistake and fix this!" James was in charge, his anger was terrifying, Kendall and Carlos were huddled close to each other, afraid of the large man that was overpowering the larger man.

"James.." Logan tried to get his attention again, more demanding too. He didn't find his tone very cute. In fact, he didn't like it at all.

"So you see how this is important to me, and now you've stripped the privilege from me? You must get satisfaction from crushing dreams, seeing as how you work for Gustavo. Or maybe this is favouritism, huh? Gustavo never liked me from day one, so you all chose the one that he liked more."

"James.. JAMES!" Logan was angry, more furious at James than he's ever been. His frowned eyebrows and lip curling scowl decorated his face and left a scarring image directed towards James. He rendered his power into one where now he overpowered him.

"James, listen to me. Just.. take the job. Be the favoured member. I didn't even want this okay? I don't want this. Especially if it's doing this to you, James. Especially to you." His voice was starting to die out. He was weak in front of James. He was taken aback at Logan's ravage snap at him. His heart started to hurt at Logan's harsh words, and so did Logan's, for making him say them to him.

"James, we've known each other for too long, that we're friends first, and band mates second. And as a friend, I'm more than happy to give the role over to you. Go, make your dreams come true, live and breathe the life of male modelling. Just.. go on and forget about me. Forget this ever happened, and go be the favoured member, because I can't do it." Logan broke down completely, the sparkle of tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes. But under the light of the room, James could see that. Now he felt bad for saying all those things to him, about him, and just for himself too. So selfish and valueless. How could he leave his friend behind. His stomach weighed heavy and felt a mass too heavy for his shoulder to carry, make a burden on him.

"James, I.. I like you too much to let something so stupid come between us. Just go ahead without me in the picture. E-Excuse me.." Logan turned away from James and ran the opposite way, pushing past Freight Train and left the conference room. And probably in a matter of minutes, out of the building. The silenced deafened the room once again. So loud in James' ears. Guilt devoured him, all over him until his body was left to decay where it stood. He did something so inexplicably stupid and idiotic, self centred and demeaning. But now he just needs to fix this, fix his mistake.

"Um, I think I did something wrong here...excuse me too. I need to fix a problem going on in my life," James strode out of the room too. Freight Train just stepped back, still afraid of him and his tantrum swings. When James got out here, he lost track of Logan. Where could he be, he wondered. There was one place where Logan kept to himself, where he needed to de-stress and unwind when life had given him lemons. And James knew where he would be. He cared about Logan too much to let him slip away from him. And being so close to him, he knew where he would be: the rooftop of the Palm Woods.

–

Logan was grieving over what he was saying to James. He was angry because he saw James, on his selfish, impulsive side, sad that he may have gone far to upset the tall man, scared that he may have told him something he didn't want to tell him yet. Or is he happy about revealing it? When he said that he may have liked him, he'd rather have said that he loved him. Really, he did, but was too afraid to act on his feelings for the boy. What would he say about his infatuation towards the boy, would he be angry towards him? He wouldn't be surprised if James was ticked off at him for going off at him. So if he upset him more and more, he'd end up losing one good friend all to his own insecurities. And that he couldn't handle.

Before making his way towards his haven, he picked up a lovely bouquet of flowers. His heart was too swollen, that he ordered some flowers so he can tell James and settle his feelings once and for all. It was wrapped in a bow and placed with a card in fancy writing, 'For James.' But he was too upset to deliver his feelings in a decorated bundle of floras, instead, he was perched on the rooftop, picking at flowers. He was pulling at the petals, one by one and letting it fall from the numerous storey building, fluttering and swaying in the wind, like a soft pink rain falling piece by piece. Kinda like his love, he thought. The sun painted the empty canvas of the sky, a glowing yellow and orange as it dipped into the horizon. The gusty night winds were picking up, tingling and kissing his skin, leaving goosebumps all too present on his skin. He regrets not bringing a jacket on the cool Autumn day.

James walked up to the Palm Woods, feeling defeated that he failed as a friend, as a close friend, so near to his heart. And he crushed it so insignificantly and left it crumbling by his feet. He waited for a while, stalling his thoughts as he tried to think of his next plan of action. Was he really going to go up there to fix his mistake. He knows he should, and he is, but he's... afraid. What if Logan didn't forgive him, what if he already lost his friend? Just the thought brought a cover of mist over his eyes, and could feel a hiccup start to emerge from his throat. His feelings were soon calmed, as he felt some petals surround him where he stood, swaying in his hair as it got tangled, falling past his face and collecting on his shoulders. He picked a few petals from his clothes, and rubbed them between his fingers, feeling the soft feeling on his skin. It was gentle, soothing and brought a sense of calm wash over him, giving him rebirth. He found his answer in the pink and white harmony in his fingers. He barged through the double doors and made his way to the elevator.

Logan, still feeling somewhat guilty, continues to pick petal after petal and letting it fall from the building. Once it was fully naked from its beauty, he let the stalk fall from his fingers and observed how it fell faster than it's petals did. 'Gravity, what a funny concept', he thought, as a pick up. He moved over to his next victim, a daffodil, whose yellow brightness really contrasted to the skies and the heavens. He felt peace at least, his mind started to clear a bit. But just because something can be ignored, doesn't mean it wasn't present at the time. His mind still brought him back to his thoughts of James, letting it was over him and daze him in his feelings of love. But his mind protested, replaying the scene that showed how James was so upset with him, a tone that was dyed in hate, and left a poison dripping on his tongue. And it stung, like an open wound that couldn't be fixed by physical means. No, this was an emotional recovery, and they are much harder to heal.

Plucking the yellows, in arrays of deep concentration and faded shades, he let the petals fall piece by piece in a shower of sprinkle. Again and again, he couldn't help but to play the old game he use to as a kid. 'He loves me, he loves me not.' What better practical use of flowers other than that, besides using them to convey your feelings, but since Logan's so hesitant about acting on his heart, he decided to continue to let his chance play out as each token was pulled from their life support and fluttered like feathers to the ground. Surprisingly though, as much as his heart felt like it was torn, he couldn't let a single tear cascade and fall as they should. He never grew an attachment to James through his feelings, so even feeling such heartache, his liquids wouldn't rain. Rather, he was feeling reluctant about letting James control him. He's known him for so long, from pre K, up to the years to come to the present era, he thought on such memories of best friends. That word, best friends, as if they're all they'll ever be. Nothing more, and hopefully nothing less.

James climbed up several flights of steps, sweat starting to form on his forehead, his lungs starting to burn as fiery than the sun that started to fall and let light disperse from the area. His breaths came in shallow breaths and every rest he took, he had to fill with large volumes. He didn't want to give up after coming this far. Sure, the easiest way was to use the elevator, but he decided to climb the stairs as a trial and punishment for his mistake. The quicker he could fix this, the faster that all things will be better in the end. With thought in mind, he strode two steps at a time, using as much force to move quickly, his clothing feeling heavier than it should be. His muscles clenched and unclenched, a pain growing in certain areas. But having thoughts of Logan jogging his mind, he knew he couldn't give up. He needed to make amends with Logan, his best friend since forever and the days to follow, he needed his best friend to know that he was sorry, and he wanted to apologise and empty out his heart with all this torn out guilt. His companion, his buddy, his brother. He needed to say one simple word. 'Sorry'.

Reaching the top floor, James slowly eased open the metallic yet rusted out door to the outside at the high altitude rise. He knew if he pushed it open fully and made as much noise as possible, Logan would be startled and want to run away. Having Logan think you're angry and accompanying that with loud noises did not mean he wanted peace. But his intuition was correct in telling him that Logan would be here. Because there he was, sitting over the building, developing thought and comprehending ideas. That was one thing he admired about his friend, he's a genius. Always having to think, and think quick on his feet. But it must be strenuous to be considered a genius. One fact that Logan had taught James was that not even the whole volume of your brain is being used by yourself, only a small proportion. So, it was no surprise that Logan would end up being selfless on impulse, he was just that kind natured and friendly. And James considered himself blessed to have met the boy. If he didn't he probably wouldn't be here right now. Deep down, James just cared for Logan. No matter what his feelings tell him, either a degree too strong or to say they're only friends, James can never deny that he will always care for Logan, for as long as they'll be friends. And he hoped that it wouldn't falter a second too soon.

James crept over behind the boy, letting his steps move ghostly so Logan's sensitive hearing wouldn't detect the larger man. Instead, he saw the pile of flowers, some dead and some vibrant and alive. By his feet, he picked up the card and twirled it in his hand before reading the message. 'For James,' was all it said and was all James had read into it. He didn't know of Logan's insecurity, of Logan's shy and careful attitude around him, Logan's feelings about James as both a friend, and then a crush. He didn't know of Logan's love for the taller, handsome, irresistible boy that he wanted to have, to hold, and to care for. No, James just thought it was just a simple bouquet of flowers. Picking up the item from the ground, salvaging what remained, he took a whiff from the pleasant aroma that filled him in a heady daze. Logan reached behind him to pick up another flower to remove it's fine petals from, but was met with the smooth surface of the concrete. Surprised, he turned around to see James standing before him, a smile on his face, no anger or hatred polluting the epitome of pretty and beautiful.

"They're lovely, Logan. Thank you so much," James complimented, taking a seat by Logan as his own legs dangled from the high rise, the flowers in his lap. Logan was scared at this point, I mean what did James want to do? Did he come here to tell him again that he was not pretty, and that his debut was a little delayed, that the fan base would soon be stolen from him and be lured into a bait of pretty. He didn't need the bitter words, the twisted scowl and the devilish glint in his eyes. He just wanted his friend back, no feelings involved. He wanted to see safe, calming hands hold him comfortingly, a sparkle that shone in his eyes when they met up, a fully uplifting feeling granted by a smile. The smallest gestures they did that Logan treasured as memory. He needed his James back. And if not talking to him was making it worse, then Logan needed to confront this head on, taking a risk, adding onto injury before he could find a remedy for his scars.

"I was going to give them to you today. But... I just couldn't. Not like this," Logan said, not leaving subtlety to the emotion that blended in his voice. Expecting to do so, James did pick up on that changed tone in his speech, feeling his heart get chipped away like Logan's words were bricks being hurled at his heart. Make amends now, James was thinking but would it be too soon to do so? Maybe put some stable ground first. Logan's feeling insecure, there was no denying that, because James has been there repeatedly and knew it when he saw it in his face. James did the one thing they always did when they were kids, he sat extremely close to him that they were making contact, and pulled Logan to him in a one handed hug. They did this when they got emotional and sappy with each other. Logan's first failure, James first baby tooth missing, Logan's broken leg, and James repeated heartbreak from previous girlfriends. And every time, the gesture would fill the void that had made a mark, with this endless supply of recovery that was announced as 'always there for you.'

"Listen, Logan. Please don't say another word because I don't think I can take it. But, deep within my heart, my mind, my soul, I am extremely and completely sorry for the words that I had said about you. None of them meant nothing if they didn't have feeling in them, and you should know how I talk when I speak with no feeling. It wouldn't sound like the way I am right now. Because Logan, I really care about you and didn't want you getting hurt. I guess I was just jealous because you're so close to living my dream than I am, and I got hurt by that. But Logan, my best friend, practically brother, I just want to ask for forgiveness, and hope that you'll always be there for me, because as I never break a promise, I will always be there for you, and I hope you know that Logan." James made his speech, each second drawing longer, made his volume flux as he tried to usher emotion into each word he was saying from the heart. Logan heard every word, every whisper and breath that exhaled and took it all in. He detected such sincerity in his voice, he had to let his heart open on it's own, but his mind stayed shut. He couldn't be serenaded by words that could've easily been fake. But, James hates being fake though, so now he had an internal conflict to attend to.

"Please, Logan. I'm so sorry. All those things I said, I mean the opposite. You totally have the looks to kill, that'll liberate every single fan to you. With your dashing brown cocoa eyes, your small and cute little dimples as your smile. Your pink, puffed lips from a smile to your pout, your nose, so tiny and adorable when you crinkle it. Your big head, full of knowledge, experience and wit, your little ears that can detect the smallest of tunes and give you your talented detection of sound, your chin that sticks out and shows off a sign of bravery. Your little follicles of hair that stick up, showing how much effort you put in your style just as much as me. And your skin, your sweet, pale yet tan skin, amplifying your all too natural to believe beauty that you resonate like an aura. Logan, I love all of you, and don't let someone stupid like me tell you otherwise. Your beautiful the way you are Logan, and I can say that with confidence." James went on and on about Logan, touching every single organ and appendage that he mesmerised in. He said his words with the confidence that he said he had and make Logan start to shine tears in his eyes. He heard the words muttered from James' mouth, embracing the feeling that dripped on every letter as his ears received the sound that was like harmonies to his ears.

"J-James... I-I dunno what to say to that." Logan swallowed thick bile developing and was finally able to say. He didn't dare to peel his eyes from James, fear of losing contact and inevitably make the most wonderful moment seem redundant. He wish he could talk telepathically, it'd make the words he wanted to say seem less heavier than they would said from mouth. Because in his confusion, his haze, his illusion, he couldn't form coherent thoughts about how much James meant to him.

"Just say you'll love me. That's all I want to hear. Say you'll forgive me, and we can live to see each other again without some stupid situation come between us. Just please, forgive me," James said, and he couldn't hold back his tears, no male pride was big enough to amount to the value of companionship. Seeing torrents of tears fall from James' hazel eyes, Logan felt himself get all too teary and emotional, and collapse in a wreck in James' arms. His moisture dampening his right shoulder, his sobs muffled by shirt and skin. They stayed like that for moments to come, where in their little world, felt the time halt around them. The wind blew gentle bur cold on their skin, James recovering from his tiresome from climbing the large set of stairs, but felt Logan quiver and shake in his hold. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Logan, rubbing his fingertips over the goosebumps that ran along his skin. Logan felt the warmth that still inhibited the material, feeling love surround him. James smiled at him so sweetly and comfortingly, that it made Logan unhinge his heart, his mind and his soul and let the plethora of emotions just pool out in front of his crush.

"James. There's something I want to say before I can give you and answer." Logan confessed, wrapping his arms around James middle, snuggling his head in James' neck. He took their friendly little gesture to an extreme, hoping that in the end, James would still be there for him. He said he promised, so what's he got to lose.

"James, for a while now.. I've had these feelings. I don't what they are, and why they exist, but something in my heart is telling me to act on them. And as my friend, I'm hoping you'll be there for me. Even if as a friend, or best friend, or brother or whatever more, I want you here by my side, forever. So here it goes, James." Logan said, drawing in large huffs of air through the air around them, feeling James slightly tense under him. He felt a moment of hesitancy, but wanted this out now. He couldn't end up being lost and hollow, being the guy that didn't follow his dreams, if James wasn't a living example already.

"James, I have a crush on you. And for the past weeks, it's escalated into more that I cannot control myself. I notice all these things about you, from the past, to the present, and imagining the near future. Playing on them has been so hard, not knowing how it'll end between us. I didn't want anything bad, and I didn't expect anything better. But just tell me that you'll be there, and I can walk away happy. So here James. I love you and I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me." Logan said to James, his confession hushing but still had his accent in it. James continued to cry as Logan basically bawled into his hold. Their silence lasted long, lingering there, but for every word not said, their hold on each other tightened. What was there to say, as they rode this roller coaster to high speeds. Eventually, in any air, in any sky, and in any dream, there was a moment of ground before lift off again. And this time, the braver spoke words that they needed to hear.

"Logan, I love you too. I didn't realise it until you told me. But even from day one, I said I would always love you. I never break a promise Logan, and I will always be there for you, if you love me or not. But I am kinda glad you do. Because, for so long as I've known you, there has always been one thing I wanted to do to you, and now I can," James said, lifting Logan's head off his body pillow, interlocking eyes, letting emotion run through them as their souls soared. Logan blushed and so did James, as inches apart slowly came to a close, to almost zero, and finally, togetherness. James is kissing Logan, on the lips, drooling love and emotion to pour into the little boy's mouth, letting him know of his feelings, whether newly found or have forever been there, he just told him that he loves him. Shifting his position to move their lips more closer and comfortingly, harmonious and unity, the bouquet of flowers on James' lap fell on the ramp that had formed from James' legs, as the flowers fall, their colours blending in the yellow and oranges that painted the skies above them. The wind dying out as the night makes it's approach. Their arms wrapped more beautifully around each other, this time, this gesture represented their relationship as lovers, not just best friends and brothers. No, this was more.

Pulling away, Logan felt all of his troubles decimate and dissipate, no longer feeling an anger towards James, but conserve into his emotions, filling what was spite against James turn into more love and affection for the taller boy. His hazel shimmering, masking a brown yet green colour, that really contrasted to his hair, the lustrous shine in his fringe amplifying it's wonder. His lips all so desirable as a smirk played on his lips. So now, the only emotion that filled the both of them was love, as their hearts grew empty, no more stored up and bottled emotions to be hidden away, their lives being full and their hearts preventing from being hollow.

"I love you so much, James. I can't stand it. My heart may not hurt but it's in pain from how much swelling it's getting due to it's need to burst out of my chest." Logan said in full emotion, wrapping James' jacket around him so closely, not wanting the heat to fade in the environment, wanting it to envelop him.

"Me too, Logan. I just wish my words were as good an poetic as yours. Because if I could, I would be able to say all those sappy, love filled words to you right now. Like my life lacks purpose without my friend by my side. A reason to wake up to the sun is because you are the sun of my life, the light that shines in my world. Each departure between us is the sunset, and in the dainty darkness, I would be able to miss you, so I would be able to love the sun even more. You taught me that the sun shines bright light full of every existing colour, so being with you would colour my world, no existence of dullness in my surroundings." James said, smiling cheekily as Logan cheered back at him, kissing his smooth cheek. Logan pulled away full of happiness, wanting it shown to James how much he cared.

"That was so beautiful and sappy, I wouldn't want anyone else writing another pretty poem to top it, even if it was from Shakespeare. I couldn't love you more if Cupid shot me right now." Logan said, sleeping back on James again as they wrapped their arms around each other again. And no matter if they had the whole world wrapped in their fingers, none of that would even matter, because the world would simply stop with them in their hold. There was so much to discuss, still little crevasses that still had emotion in the corner that needed to be let out. But the sun died on the LA horizon, so they got up, as the stars grew brighter than the sun, showing their display high in the sky, as if they're lighting on their love.

"Let's go back. We got some loving to get to inside," James said teasingly, brushing his breath against Logan's ear, causing him to blush furiously. But his little quirks and comments made it even easier to fall in love with him, Logan pulled James down so they could go for a second round of kisses. And a third, and a fourth, as many times and as many litres of oxygen necessary for their love to bloom like the flowers that had fallen to the ground.

"And believe me, Logan. No friend, or fan base, or research or whatever out there, can deny you of your beauty. So cut off your ears if you need to, just know I will still love you," With all this sappy emotion, it was surprising Logan didn't break down crying. He was too happy to let it go, it didn't need to be shown how much he loved James in the end, and vice versa, even when James was trying to outlove Logan.

"I should be telling you the same thing. Even if you ended up being second place, you're always number one in my heart, so don't let this stupid thing come between our love, okay?" Logan said, knowing that even though Logan was the victim, the real victim would've been James. They both swore not to let it get the better of them, and they sealed it off with a kiss.

With their love on their minds, and their lovers in their heart, they slowly and surely ran into the night and into their happy ending, as the night grew deep, and the time that expanded of their love grow. Into forever and always.

**I really think my writing styles improved but upon rereading my writing, I realised I was more descriptive now then I was back then. Did you like the fluff? I got complimented that my writing is somewhat poetic, so if you see that, please tell me! I'm not so good at poetry so if you liked it, tell me in the box below.**

**And er, after reading my long rant about Logan, I'd like to ask: What do you like about Logan? (Besides obvious looks, but look beyond that people!) Let's all appreciate Logan, (and James too, please appreciate James love)! =D  
**


End file.
